Nathan
Nathan Carter Nathan is know has the future and the right now of ZWW one of the most gifted wrestlers on the ZWW Roster. He did alot to get to this point and at a very young age the future is really bright for this guy. At the age of 21 he is already held two titles in ZWW. He is 1/2 of the most dominated teams in ZWW the Skull Heads along with his partner and long time best friend Benjamin they have held the ZTag-Team Titles and hes been ZWW Champ. After winning the the title he went off to defeand his title vs many superstars. At the Loyal Rumble 10 he lived another dream defending his ZWW title in a match with Randy Orton. He defeated his idol. But later that same night Zachary won the Royal Rumble match earning the shot at Nathans title. Nathan who took Zachary out of action and won the title from him at Lets Bash 10 would face him again at Clashmania 2. Nathan lost the title. Near the end of 2012 Nathan got back in to the ZWW Champonship picture working really hard to get back into the lime light. He earned a title shot vs The G but didn't win the championship. At BlazeEND 12/12/12 he defeated King Lance and for the 2nd time won King Of ZWW. After a long battle with The G at Lets Bash 13 he finally won back the ZWW Championship. But it didn't last long as moments later Hwoarang cashed in his Money In The Bank and defeated Nathan to win the belt. However Nathan became a 3 time ZWW Champion at Loyal Rumble 13 defeating Hwoarang. Nathan was expected to face just the Royal Rumble winner Zack. But Hwoarang was able to get his way into the Clashmania 5 main event. Nathan lost his championship to Zack that night. In 2014 Royal Rumble match Nathan entered at number 11 and made history and to outlast 39 other men and win the rumble match. He went on to defeat Goldberg at Clashmania 6 and became a 4 time breaking the tie with Zachary for most title reigns as ZWW Champion. At Never Forgiven 14 after defeating The Rock Brock Lesnar returned and f-5'd him plenty of times. After the attack Qwanell cashed in and defeated Nathan to become the new ZWW Champion. At Happy New Year 2015 Nathan turned faced for the 1st time in his career teaming up with long time rival Zachary to defeat Qwanell & Brock Lesnar. After losing to Zachary in a money in the bank entry match, Nathan and Benjamin agreed to rejoin the tag-team ranks. They won a tag-team tournament at Clashmania 7 and defeated Scrap & Tip at Champions 15 to become two ZTag-Team Champions. Championships and accomplishments : : : 4x ZWW Champ : : : 3X ZTag-Team Champs With Benjamin (Current) : : : 2x King Of ZWW 2009, 2012 : : :Best Heel of the Year (2010) : : :1st Ever 4x Champion : : :1st Ever 4x ZWW Champion In Wrestling Nicknames : : :The King (2010) (2013) Theme songs * "Don't Push Me" by 50 Cent ft Eminem and Lloyd banks *"No Matter What" by T.i *"Fried Day" by Bizzy Bone *'"Too Much" Theme Song' Personal life He grow up with his partner Benjamin. He favorite wrestler is Randy Orton and wants to fight him and test his skills vs his favorite wrestler.